wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Aquamirror/Some questions about legal moves in WIXOSS..
Hello, I have some questions about effect resolving and if such moves are considered legal. I don't know if there are official rules about such situations, but it's something that happens in WEBXOSS and I'm not sure if it's just developer's oversight/laziness or because of the simplicity of it... or even maybe for the sake of imitating the "oops, my bad, sorry" moments from irl play (lol). I will give some examples below, but it's mostly about activating effects and paying their costs, that shouldn't be able to be resolved. I'm currently working on my own WIXOSS game and I'd like to clear up these things up, as they might seem somehow like cheating and apparently confuse new players, and are generally just an annoyance that doesn't feel right. These situations might not seem very optimal to play but might still somehow give you a slight advantage in specific moments or at least make you more prone to misplay. This is probably quite long and not sure if this blog is in a good format, but I hope you can guide me in the right direction. Note that these questions should be taken as seen from an online automated gameplay perspective where deck information is supposed to be always available and "I forgot"/"I messed up" doesn't apply. Firstly, let's talk about spells. I'd give an example of type of spell that says "banish 1 of your SIGNI". Should it be possible to activate such spell even if you have no SIGNI on the field? I can't give a direct example right now but imagine using such spells to fill your grave, then playing some SIGNI that takes their count into account will result in slight advantage even though these spells accomplished nothing. Another type of spell is the searcher types. I understand this should happen at least once in the initial search because during that time you can't know what cards are in your life cloth, but should you be able to activate them after that even though you know your deck doesn't have the specific cards in it? (which again results in a waste) However, I can at least justify such cases where cards force activate spells from trash or opponent's field/hand, such as with Milulun Yocto and Code Piruluk APEX, because the activation of spells is tied directly with their other effect for banish, and is generally low chance to be able to actually resolve an opponent's card? But of course I'm also concerned with other effects as a whole. Is it legal to pay ener for an effect that can't be resolved? By that you still send cards to your trash, and usually black decks and even Tawil can later abuse them. This could also happen with ARTS, which the new Midoriko takes into account. Another case with Code Anti Mage. Is it legal to return itself to the deck? This might not make much sense in practice but you are still paying by returning the cards which can save you from deck out, even though you aren't technically using the effect to send it back onto the field, and you could probably also attempt to use it even if your LRIG limit is currently low. Are you allowed to resolve only half of the effect of a card? Probably not the best example, but should STAR ARROW be able to search for only 1 card if the others aren't present in your deck? I know the text usually makes a good use to show which effects are connected, but can you simply assume it's always the case if no "if you do" link is present between them they are separate? Something I noticed noobs with the Tama deck do is activating Baroque Defense on their own turn. There probably isn't an official rule for this, but logically thinking, LRIGs and SIGNIs can't attack on your own turn so that thing doesn't make sense to happen. So is it actually allowed to purposely waste effects like that? Another thing, is the limit checked before or after a SIGNI enters the field? If we take effects that summon SIGNI, is it legal to activate them and pay the cost even though you wouldn't be able to summon anything? And will these SIGNI even enter the field and then get sent immediately into the trash by limit rule processing? Is it possible to immediately try to put a level 5 SIGNI on level 1 LRIG only to send it into the trash? If ARTS is allowed to activate, even though it doesn't properly resolve, am I a bad person for taking advantage of people's misplays with Mama♥4 MODE2's effect? >:D Ultimately, I want an advice about how should I handle such situations? Block them entirely as illegal moves or show a warning that reminds you the effect might not resolve as intended but then let you anyway? (and possibly leave it for "abuse" later) Category:Blog posts